sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
John Flint
Bloody John Flint, also known as Captain Jacob Astor, led a group of Imperial privateers aboard the good ship Privateer. He was self-trained in the ways of the Force, but kept his exceptional abilities a secret even from his crew. On Force-related business he went by the name "Casus". Flint and his crew were instrumental in the biological attack on the Calamari system which caused the deaths of millions of sentients. His crew did follow a set of "honorable" privateering articles and breaking them was forbidden. Though he might be considered cruel by most, the enterprising captain was fiercely loyal to his crew and proclaimed the only way for peace was to create it with a forceful and sometimes deadly hand. His views on politics and freedom were strange, but he ultimately believed that peace could be won for the entire galaxy under Imperial rule. He was well known for his politeness in social settings and remarkably foppish pirate attire. From his straight out of a holo-film swashbucklers outfit to his grand Imperial waistcoat, Jacob Astor was a man of taste. History Early Years John Flint was born John Jacob Astor in the depths of Nar Shaddaa's slums 30 years ago. His mother, a prostitute for the many gamblers of the Corellian Sector, left him to his own devices while she worked the alleys of Level 88. Jacob did have a father, of course — a degenerate gambler of little luck who spent most of his time trying to pay off debts. There were times however, when the man had short streaks of good luck and the family stayed in expensive suites or penthouses reserved for wealthy players. It was during these "high times" that Jacob would be pulled away from the troublemakers of the slums. He'd spend most of his days watching pirate holovids like "Rail Vorkan and the Space Pirates" and "Space Pirates of the Galaxy". It was heaven for the young man but the high times seldom lasted long. With a horrible gambling habit Jacob's father gambled away every fortune he was ever lucky enough to come by and the family would move right back down into the slums. Low Times Jacob as a youth had entangled himself in one of the slums gangs and as the children grew older their crimes became more severe. Starting with petty theft and burglary the children quickly graduated into more violent crimes of robbery and at times murder. The Slums of Nar Shaddaa had no legitimate opportunities for anyone within it's bowels. Crime was the only way to stay alive and the people of level 23 engaged in it constantly. Those that had the brains and initiative to leave the Slums and get work with a larger criminal enterprise were the most successful but it was rare that more then one or two of the residents ever made a successful life away from the Slums. Jacob watched on as the leaders of the gangs died and others sprouted up. He was well entrenched in the conflicts of the area and it was nearly impossible for him to see a way out. His life in the slums, through his teenage years was one of violence and desperation. Until one day one of the older members of Jacob's gang left the slums to work on a smuggling vessel for the Hutts. He of course became an instant slum celebrity and jealousy caused the new smuggler to be ousted by the gang who all wished the opportunity for themselves. They considered him a sell out and threatened to kill him if he ever returned to the Slums. Jacob however had another plan. Jacob's Damnation Jacob knew that the Hutts could rarely tell any of the slum humans apart and that was going to work to the young man's murderous advantage. The day the older boy was set to leave Jacob payed him a visit, murdered him in cold blood and took his identity and belongings. Why no one else in the gang thought of this Jacob could not understand. Luckily for him the would be smuggler was far less practiced at combat, the older boy was smart, there was no doubt, one of the smartest but he hadn't seen this coming. Likely due to the fact he felt untouchable. Stashing the body near the Crime Moon Cantina Jacob quickly made his way out of the slums and into the Hutt sector. His plan could still fail, if the Hutt's or anyone else didn't recognize him as the older gang member. The Meeting Jacob arrived in the Hutt sector late that night. Rumor had it that it was the time new members were introduced to the organization and appraised for their value to the Hutts. The reigning being of this part of the sector was a greedy and crafty Hutt as most were but it was rumored that he was lost a major coup against a rival organization and lost a considerable amount of money and personnel. It was very likely, Jacob thought, the hutt wouldn't glance at him twice before sending him on his way to a ship. Jacob was right. The Hutt cared very little who he hired, they were more bodies to him and Jacob had appeared to be a healthy human with his own equipment and the smell of blood about him. The Hutt crimelord looked him and some others over and then sent them to their duties. Flint, Cabin Boy Working as muscle aboard the hutt pirate vessel allowed Flint to learn the ins and outs of piloting a capital ship. Aboard the "Howling Slave" for several years he was often required to take the spot of one of the other pilots for whatever reason and he steadily improved his methods over those few years. During this time Flint managed to save a good sum of money, enough to buy a small ship if he wanted to risk such a venture, it'd take every last credit he'd earned over the past few years but if he was working for himself with a crew under him his profit would be by far more then the measly share he recieved on the "Howling Slave" there was huge risk involved, other pirates, militaries, on the Hutt ship there was an entire network backing them, striking out on his own meant no protection. It was a dilemma that many faced, both in the underworld and in legitimate business. Flint pondered the issue and came to the conclusion that the only real problem that he forsaw was putting so much money into a ship, a failed venture would ruin him financially and it was unlikely the Hutts would take him back in at the current pay he was getting for the past few years of loyal service. Flint thought back to the days of the pirate holo-films where an enterprising young pirate would start a mutiny and take over as captain of their ship, but it was extremely unwise to mutiny under the Hutts and Flint dismissed the thought. Still, stealing a ship on his own might prove extremely successful. It would cost him next to nothing except some planning and possibly some time. It was then that Flint decided to relinquish his position on the ship, Hutt willing, and strike out on his own to a less certain future. Relieved of Duty Once in contact with the Hutt's people Flint was able to buy his way off of the ship's crew for a tremendous some of money, still he had plenty enough left to execute his own plans and after stepping off the "Howling Slave" into the spaceport of Smuggler's Run he set his plan into action. Flint, Smuggler Flint would find a relatively small smuggling crew, no more than three sentients, on an older freighter and attempt to get signed on as a co-pilot or mechanical specialist. Smuggler's Run was not very large and it was likely people there would have use of his services, especially with a resume that featured the hutts. Flint attempted to get hired on for weeks with various different groups until finally his luck prevailed. A very small crew (Two) in an older Freighter were interested in hiring Flint on. The pilot was an older man, likely more then 50 standard years of age and the other, a relatively intelligent smuggler a few years Flint's senior. Flint quickly signed up with them aboard the YT-2300 "Dark Compass". It turned out that the younger man had stayed on Nar Shaddaa and worked with the Hutts a few years before Flint had, he also bought his way out and struck off on his own. Flint and the fellows became good friends, unfortunately Flint's plan was to murder them both, something that he couldn't see himself doing now. The trio worked well together and Flint made more money over those 4 years than he had with the Hutts. Now at 25, Flint felt what it was really like to have a trustworthy crew and they all watched out for each other. These were smugglers of course, not pirates so the bloodshed was near non-existent. But there was enough of it that Flint respected his ship mates prowess when it got right down to the wire. The three were friends, the first real ones Flint had ever had. It was not to last however. Goodbye Flint awoke one day from his quarters and made his way to the dining area aboard the ship. Nodding to the older man who sat at the table. Flint spent the next few minutes making his own breakfast while the man remained silent. Flint glanced over finding it strange that the old pilot was so quiet but shrugged it off and sat across from him. The man didn't move. Flint leaned back in his chair, dread washing over him, he stifled it. "Hey wake up, it's time for breakfast you old bastard!" No response. Flint leaned in with concern. "Oh no." The man had been more of a father to him then anyone else and Flint's mind raced, fear welled up inside of him. Standing abruptly and knocking his chair over he quickly made his way to the commons room where the other shipmate had spent most nights. Looking up from a star chart he nodded and smiled at the younger man. Without a word Flint stared at the man for a long moment. "He's dead. The old man." The other man chuckled. "Don't kid about that Flint, it just isn't funny." "He's dead you idiot, DEAD!" Screamed Flint. The other man frowned and looked angry, the two ran into the dining area where the old pilot still sat, slumped over as if napping. The look on the slightly older man's face was far worse then the one Flint imagine stretched across his on finding out. "Oh my god, no, FATHER!" Running over to the older man he shook him repeatedly to no avail. The old pilot was gone. "He was your father?" The other man began to weep quietly and Flint's own heart strained against the tears he felt inside. Flint left the room without another word, the two had never mentioned they were family to him and Flint always thought of the older man as a sort of father. Jealously coursed through the young man and anger. No one had told him anything. Flint felt betrayed. After giving the man a proper space burial the two surviving members of the ship sat, glowering into cups of Lum. "This life was to stressful for him, he shoulda lived a lot longer." said the slightly older man. "It wasn't the life that killed him, he just wasn't strong enough for it, too old." Flint was angry. "I'm quitting Flint, I'm not going to do this without him." Flint looked up and glowered instead at the other man. "You're quitting? Fine, take the cowards way out, but I wont be." Flint looked back into his cup. "I'm selling this ship too." The other man retorted. "Selling it? To who!?" The other man looked at Flint and shrugged, "First person that makes me an offer." "Oh really..." Flint pounced on the opportunity of course, he managed to get a good deal on the "Dark Compass" but he had no crew to aid him, still now that the ship was his he had the luxury of figuring that part out later. The older man stepped off the ship one day and Flint set off on his own. Losing his only two friends in the process Flint became embittered and thought it best to never have such close ties to anyone again. Flint, Pirate Captain Over the next year Flint managed to put together a small crew of five men who called Flint captain and were as tough as rancor nails. Flint had given up smuggling in turn for piracy, something he'd always fantasized about. He had holos of every episode of "Space Pirates of the Galaxy" and he fashioned his own style of dress and mannerisms from those shows. Now that he had a ship of his own he did his best to make it a real pirate ship. Installing a large holo-projector on the outside of his ship he managed to set it up so that it projected a gigantic pirate flag above the "Dark Compass". Flint was proud of this little bit of ingenuity and any time the small vessel attacked others of it's size he flew that flag. This continued for several years and though Flint was hardly notorious he managed to rack up a tremendous list of successes. Killing and plundering became Flint's only desire and when times were good he'd spend thousands of credits at the ports on women and booze. It was in one seedy port however that Flint and his crew of the "Dark Compass" came across a rumor they all found extremely enticing. It was said that somewhere on the Wookiee planet of Kashyyyk, ages ago, a pirate crew buried a small haul on a lagoon shore. the pirates had died off since and could never reclaim the loot for some reason. Flint and his crew looked deeply into this rumor and were rewarded with various clues that lead them to a possible location of the treasure. Unfortunately for Flint, it was here his luck changed. His crew committed the most foul and treasonous crime to ever befall a captain of a star ship. A Mutiny. The Mutiny of Flint's Crew The crew had almost arrived at their location, the clues they followed led them to the lagoon and it was there the crew decided to take matters into their own hands. They had become fed up with Flint's bullying and his laughable idea of pirates. To them, he was holding them back, no one respected the crew, with a captain like Flint, now however they would. Being unable to take on all five able men he was nearly knocked unconscious and from the ground he watched as the men laughed at him, continuing there abuse until Flint faded into unconsciousness. When he awoke he was tied to a thick tree in the middle of a jungle, the lower level of Kashyyyk. Flint had heard stories of the creatures that dwelled here and struggled to free himself. After sometime he was able to untie himself and he ran as best he could, bruised and bloody back the way he felt would lead to a port or lift. He eventually found his way out, several days in, feeling the strong pangs of starvation. He once again came across the lagoon and stumbled along the path to the ferry that would take him back to the mainland. On arrival he picked up rumors at the spaceport about a crew of pirates who had left in the "Dark Compass" disappointed having not found the supposed treasure of Kashyyyk. Flint laughed painfully and caught the first shuttle to Tatooine. He'd start over there, or die trying. Astor, Jacob Astor, Jacob Astor, Jacob